ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Magic
}} Dark Magic is a dark, sinister force in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Similar to the lighter version of the ability, it is generally associated with purple, except, as the name suggests, darker and more evil. Clouse, the servant of Chen, is the only known user of Dark Magic, although another possible user could also be Bansha, as she was a sorceress. According to Mistaké in "The Weakest Link," the Oni could manipulate their Destruction to summon a powerful Dark Magic. The other users of Magic cannot possess the Dark version of it unless they learn it from a powerful source. Dark Magic was first mentioned in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy," when Lord Garmadon said that Dark Magic made him stronger, thus, giving him his four arms. Spells are what ties up with magic; many of them being written in Clouse's Spell Book. However, the book was burnt by Lloyd as a tribute, and in remembrance, of his father. Users' Abilities *'Mystokinesis' - The user can manipulate dark magic and create spells and possess objects. In "Spellbound," it was shown to be both offensive and defensive, being that Clouse was able to protect himself from Garmadon. Also can use magic spells to attack or defend (like in "The Corridor of Elders," when Lloyd uses a spell to bring back the spirits of Anacondrai Generals). **'Transmogrification' - Allows the user to alter the appearance of objects, shown when Clouse transforms some of the training objects in his fight with Garmadon. This is also seen when the Anacondrai Cultists transform into Anacondrai by the use of Clouse's Book of Spells. **'Dark Magic Blast' - The user can release dark magical energy over a specific target causing great damage or delivering great shock waves of force. **'Dark Magical Beam Emission' - Some users of magic can create a potent beam composed of concentrated magical energy. **'Dark Magical Creation' - Allows the user to create dark creatures and other dark technology from their own imagination and put it to life under their control. **'Dark Elemental Manipulation' - Allows the user to manipulate all the elements/powers/abilities into a strong darker version. Ex. Clouse fighting Jay with his Earth Mech and using its darkened element with his Dark Magic. **'Dark Magic Animation' - Allows the user to animate statues, sculptures, drawings into very powerful dark creatures under their control. **'Wish Granting' - Allows the user, usually a Djinn, to grant wishes to another or his/herself by yellow sparks or blasting magical energy ball. **'Realm Travel' - As displayed by the Realm Crystal, it has the power to travel through any realms, some magical rituals allow the user to travel freely through all of the realms. **'Teleportation' - This allows to the user to teleport whenever and wherever they desire via magical smoke/dust/mist or teleporting quickly. The Oni are also known to manipulate their Destruction and Dark Magic in a from of black clouds to teleport. **'Shapeshifting' - This allows the user to shapeshift into any creature via magical smoke/dust/mist. Garmadon and the Oni are able to use this to shapeshift. **'Dark Magic Enchantment' - It allows the user to conjure a powerful spell by chanting in an ancient tongue as demonstrated by Clouse as he repeatedly chants incantations to cast powerful spells. **'Dark Portal Creation' - This was seen when Clouse chanted a foreign incantation to open a portal to the Cursed Realm in an attempted to banish Garmadon but ended up being banished there himself by the latter. A user can also open up portals to other realms by use of incantations. Known Users *Clouse *Bansha *Oni (using Destruction) **Mistaké **The Omega **First Spinjitzu Master *Yang (with the Yin Blade; formerly) Briefly via the Book of Spells *Wu (used in banishing Garmadon before giving it to Lloyd) *Garmadon (used in banishing the Anacondrai Generals) **Lloyd Garmadon (used in banishing his father to free the Anacondrai Generals' spirits) *Chope/Kapau (used to transform the Anacondrai Cultists into Anacondrai) Gallery ClouseArt.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic YoungClouseSpell.png|Young Clouse uses Dark Magic against Garmadon LifeSpell.png|Clouse casting a spell that brings objects to life Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic MoS40MagicHands.png ClouseMech.png|Clouse's Earth Mech created by Clouse's Dark Magic. StaffSpell.png|Clouse and Chen performing a spell using magic. The Yin Blade.png|The Yin Blade an object of powerful Dark Magic, famously used by Master Yang Sensei Yang Ghost.png|Master Yang a powerful user of Dark Magic de:Dunkle Magie Category:Magic Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Lord Garmadon's Dimension Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Possession Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Rise of the Snakes